One Like Me
by She-Elf-15
Summary: Uh....theres a new girl at the school, and...it isnt all that great, but read becausse it is my 1st one!
1. Chappie 1

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own 'em, 'cept Amanda, not Amanda Sefton!!

_-no title yet-_

She winced as the needle pierced her skin. "Bloody Tetanus shot..." she mumbled. "Sorry." Jean, the doctor of the school, sighed, as she pulled out the needle. Amanda forced a smile. "So, how am I gonna get around?...I mean, I don't know my way around..." Amanda said trailing off. "Oh! I will show ya around." Jean said, smiling, and putting a band-aid on her arm. "Uh....what about the color?" Amanda asked, looking from the band-aid to the Doc. Jean looked around to her, with a confused expression on her face. She blinked a couple of times till she realized what she was talking about. "Oh...OH! ha ha.. Sorry, Prof. Xavier has this watch-thing that sets a hologram around you...well you'll see when you get it," she said, turning around to the door. " Let's go, its almost dinner, and the Prof. wants you to meet everyone." Jean turned around a couple of times, and stopped. She took a few steps forward, and stopped to pick up a piece of paper. Amanda made her way to the door, as Jean picked up a ring of keys. "HA!" she breathed, "I found 'em." Jean smiled. "So...Where's the Mess Hall?" Amanda asked, walking in the wrong direction. Jean cough, " Over here..." she said, as she pointed her thumb in the correct direction. "I knew that!!" Amanda joked, as she ran the other way to catch up to Jean's retreating form in the other direction. "Sure ya did..." "I did!" "Yeah right." " I did!!" she wined.

*" Hey Jean!" A man with red sunglasses called, "Hey!" She replied. Amanda smiled to herself. 'Oh no!' She screamed in her mind, as an older man(we all know who this is....) in a wheel chair flinched, as he made his way to her. "Not to worry, here," he said comfortingly, and handed her a watch, adjusting it for her once she got it on. An image of a girl with brown-ish blonde hair, with green eyes, and flare blue jeans, and a black 3/4-sleeve shirt. Her cross necklace was still there. (Christian) Amanda sighed happily to herself, and thanked the Prof. gratefully. She sat at the far end of the table. "Hey, guys, we have a new student here," Jean announced to the table. Most of the inhabatence looked up, and the rest were elbowed to shut up. Jean brought her up, and made her stand infront of everyone. Amanda fidgeted uneasily. She hated being infront of crowds. " This is Amanda." Prof. Xavier announced, as aride of whispers rose from the table. Amanda sat down again, hastally, and started to eat her dinner. "Hey," a girl said as she nugged her. "The names Rouge." Amanda looked up and smiled. " My names Amanda, if ya...nevermind, Jean said it...." Amanda said, she felt sooo stupid. Rouge smiled. "Ya wanna come to a little party at me, and Teresa's room? There will be a couple of people there, but thats all." She said, crossing her arms. "Sure." Amanda said, smiling. "Okay, heres my dorm number...."Rouge said, talking out a pen, and writing it on a piece of paper, and handing it to her. "Thanks..." Amanda said, as she returned to her food.

|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_

Sorry it is soo short. Ill try to write more next chap, k?

She-Elf-15


	2. Parties Chappie 2

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own! 'cept Teresa, and Amanda, not Amanda Sefton! Well, Teresa is someone I know...so, Never mind about that! 

Chapter 2: Parties

Amanda wondered down the halls of the building. Jean had gone to bed, and she still didn't know her way around. "202...203...204!" Amanda exclaimed happily. She knocked on the door, as a girl came to the door. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked, leaning on the frame of the door. "Uh...yeah...is this Rouge's room?" Amanda asked, holding the paper in her hands tightly. "Uh.. Sorry, her room is 3 doors down." she said, standing up straight. "Oh, Sorry to bother you, and thank you!" Amanda said waving, and walking down the hall. "Anytime!" She replied. "205...206...207. This should be it." She said, as she heard music through the door. " Yep...this is it..." She knocked on the door. "Hello?" Rouge answered the door. "Oh! Amanda, come in." she said, as she moved out of the way to let her in. Amanda entered the room, and took a seat on a chair. There was about 10 people there. Amanda was surprised to see that they could fit sooo many people in that one room. Rouge smiled. Some people were standing. Others where seated, and talked. Rouge sat next to her. " So, what's your power?" she asked, as Amanda looked up. "Teleportation." Rouge stared at her. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah...Is that a problem?" Amanda asked, looking up. " No, its just that another person I know can do that too." Rouge said smiling. "Cool!" Amanda said, becoming interested. "What about you?" Amanda asked Rouge. She looked away, "I uh....can absorb other people's energy, and with mutants, I can absorb their power." She said. looking up. "Whoa..." Amanda said, still looking at Rouge. "I know...-" Rouge started, but was cut off. " That would be kinda cool!" Amanda said, looking happily at Rouge. Rouge gave her a questioning look. "I mean, it would be like...any power you wanted from some other mutant, you could just....take!" Amanda said, contemplating it. Rouge looked at her, as if she were crazy, but laughed happily at the perspective that she was taking it. "You're definitely going to fit in fine!" Rouge said. Over across the room, Scott looked at Rouge, and turned to Rouge's roommate. "I have never seen Rouge so...so....happy when she had just been talking about her power." he said in disbelief. Teresa had to agree, she had never seen Rouge so happy. "Hey Rouge! Why don't you introduce us to your new friend?" Teresa said just above the music so that Rouge could hear her. Rouge looked up. "Oh! Amanda, this is Teresa, and Scott. Scott, Teresa, this is Amanda." she said, doing quick introductions. Amanda waved to them, and Teresa waved back, as Scott nodded. "So, what's going on over here?" Teresa said, as Amanda changed postions in her chair. 'Great...' she thought, 'More people..' " Were just talking." Amanda said, as she looked around to all the other people. A lot of people around her. " Really? That's cool..." Teresa trailed off. No one talked for a few minutes. "So....what's your powers?" Amanda asked, doing a little wavy thingy with her hands. "Oh, I can manipulate ice." Teresa said. 'Wow...this Scott guy dont talk to much does he...' "That's cool." Amanda said, kind of nodding her head to her answer. In the back round someone jumped off a speaker. Amanda's head shot up. She smiled, and started to laugh, as the person got up, and brushed himself off. Other people looked at him, and laughed, while some pointed, as he became the new topic of conversation. "Dude, Evan, what are you doing?" Scott said, leaving the group to go talk to him. " I was having fun!" Evan said, looking at Scott, with the what-did-I-do? look. Scott sighed, as she started to talk to Evan about the rules. (AU: I haven't seen X-Men Evolution in a long time, so if he dies or something, and I don't know about it, sorry, and the same for any other charactors.) Amanda stood up, and thanked Rouge for inviting her to her party, and left to go to bed. "If I can find it again....'' Amanda sighed.


	3. SORRY! uh

She-Elf: I'm sooooo sorry that I wont be able to update...for...a while... Its because, that, I lost all the papers that I had this written on. I will try to find it. (Rooms a mess)

Little voice inside head: Yeah right! HA! You just don't want to type!!

She-Elf: Shut UP! (runs from friend who is reading it, and wants more) NOO!!! Stay Away!!


	4. Horrid dreams Chappie 3

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. I do not own Amanda....*cough* and I do not own Teresa. All you would get is....*checks pocket* 75 cents, lint, a marble, and half way gone lip-gloss. And right now, it's 12:27 am. Thank you, and Good Bye! 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*-|-* Dreaming*-|-*

*Flash-back*

Chapter 3: Horrid dreams

(By the way, Amanda is 15-16 right now) She lay in her bed, thinking about the party. 'Well, at least I have new friends...' Amanda rolled over, and drifted in to the pits of her dreams. 

*-|-* Amanda woke up in bed, in a house, and in Ireland. This had seemed familiar.... Way too familiar.... Someone burst through the door. She remembered this day...well, night technically, clearly now. She was 7 at the time. The day her parents shipped her off to an orphanage, because they could no longer stand the site of her anymore. Her parents had hoped that she was asleep when they did it, but didn't get their wish. They had wrapped her in her blue blanket, and carried her to the car. She had guessed that they had planned this for some time now. That's how she came to Prof. Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. The orphanage had said that she was to old to stay with them any longer, and had an offer to have her taken off their hands. They, of course, and sent her away. *-|-*

Amanda turned over and over in her bed, a cold sweat forming. She was having another nightmare of her past...

* "Mum! Da! What's going on?!" A younger version of Amanda yelled through the blue blanket. She felt the brush of a car door against her side, as she was thrown into the back seat. "MUM! DA!" she cried from the backseat of the old car, as her parents started up the car. She cried through noise of the old car, that made its way through town, to the orphanage. A heavy rain started to pound on the roof of the car. She heard her mom muffle a small cry in the front seat. At least, she knew someone cared a little. Her father ,on the other hand, didn't make any gesture that he cared. She felt someone un-tie the top of the blanket. "We're here." was all her father had said to her during the whole ride there. "C'mon Amanda, were her." her mother said with sympathy in her voice. "Mommy, what's happening? Where are we going?" Amanda asked, not liking the way that the building, the orphanage, looked in the dark. They was a sound of thunder, as a lightning bolt shot through the sky. Amanda flinched violently in her mother's arms. Her mother, though, as if iron had been built around her heart in a split second, didn't comfort her. As they reached the steps of the orphanage, a haggard old woman stepped through the doors, and took hold of her. She had practically snatched her from her mother's arms. Her mother gave her a goodbye hug, and kiss. Apparently that wall of iron had eroded away. "Be good lass for this nice lady, okay Panda? Be good." her mother tried to comfort. Amanda started to cry again, as her mother gave her a locket, with a picture of her family, and her grandparents. On the back, it said, " To you, come back as soon as you can." . She helped her put it on, and, looked at her. "Come back, okay?" her mother turned to walk back to the car. " Don't come back till you have a cure for that....for that....CURSE!" her father said, getting into the car, glaring at his wife, saying to get into the car. "MOMMY!!! DADDY!!!! Come back!!" Amanda cried. They drove away, and Amanda had never seen them sense. "Come on!" Mrs. Aboud said, pulling her along. She was in that horrid place of an orphanage for 8 years.*

Amanda woke up in a cold sweat, and her pillow, and blankets thrown acrosed the room. It had barely missed her roommate. Amanda slide on her shoes, and walked out of her room, and down the hall to what she thought was the elevator. Amanda stopped short, 'What am I DOING?' she thought to herself. She transported to where she thought was the kitchen for a glass of water, but instead she ended up on someone's room. The sound of her entering the room made the inhabitance of the room wake up with a start. "AH! Vhat are you doing?!?!?!" Someone called from a bed. "AHH! SORRY!" Amanda gasped, and transported to wherever she thought was anywhere away from here. She ended up outside. 'What the hell, I'll just take a walk...' she thought, walking around the campus of the school. She stopped at a bench, and sat down. She needed time to think about her dream that she had just had. " Vhat are ya doin' out here? Shouldn't you be transporting into other people's rooms?" the person from the room asked, stepping passed the school. Amanda looked up. She heard about him from her roommate, or so she thought... She believed that that was Kurt, a boy from school. Amanda looked up, and gasped. It was very rude of her, considering that she was a turquoise color. And she didn't have the watch thingy on her. "I'm sorry, I don't know my way around yet."

|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_

Sorry. I am about to collapse at the comp. I'll try to write more. But my parents are always trying to read it during the day, so I have to write it at night. ILL TRY TO WRITE MORE, I PROMISE!

She-Elf-15


	5. GoodBye Not a chappie!

She-Elf-15: Due to the little amount of reviews that I am getting, I will be putting this fan fic on haiatus. I live off reviews, and I am getting little. It was not a good idea to put it up. This is the end, im leaving now....Good Bye.


	6. Brotherhood? Chappie 4

She-Elf-15: Ok, so, people want me to continue, and it feels good to know people read my writings. The problem is, is that I don't have anymore ideas left in this mind of mine, so if anyone has any ideas that they would like to share, feel free. And thank you to the people that reviewed. I didn't know anyone but the 4 reviewers that reviewed before read it. Thanks soo much!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evo, or Teresa, cuz she is a friend of mine, and, Amanda, is someone, but not Amanda Sefton. Thanks for listening...^____^ 

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

*-|-* Dreaming*-|-*

*flash-backs*

"I'm sorry, I don't know my way around yet." Amanda said as, she folded her legs under her. Kurt, or so she thought, stiffened a yawn. "I'm Amanda, you are?" She asked, placing her hands on the bench. "I'm Kurt. So...Vhat are you doing up so late anyway?" He asked, sitting down next to her on the bench. "Oh, uh.. I had a bad dream, and I wanted to get some water or, something from the kitchen. Then, I teleported to your room, and then , out here, so I decided to take a walk to get some fresh air." She said, sighing, moving a piece of hair out of her face. "Ah..." Kurt said, as if he totally understood the memories that the dream had brought back. "Vell, I think that you should get some more rest, and not to stay out here to long, we are not supposed to be out this late, and after hours." He said, standing up, and moving towards the building. With a wave, and a good bye, he went back inside. ' So...That was Kurt...' Amanda thought, as she stood up, and stretched. 

\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\ 

'I see that Xavier has recruited another mutant..' Mystique thought, as she gazed at Amanda walked back to the institute. ' We'll see about that...' she thought, as she turned into an ally cat, and ran away.

\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\

Amanda fiddled with the necklace that her mother gave her. It wasn't that she didn't like Shakespeare, in fact, she loved it... But just the way the teacher read it...My goodness...How much more boring could this class get? Obviously she wasn't alone; the rest of the class was either listening to music secretly, or just not paying attention. 'Lord,' she thought, 'save me from the boredom...' she thought sarcastically. "Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet-"

The teacher was cut off, as Mrs. Darkholme, the principle, knocked on the door and came in. "Yes, Mrs. Darkholme? How may I help you?" Mr. Frenchie asked. (AN: I have noooo idea who the teacher is, so I made up a name...) She nodded, as the students became hopeful that she came to take them away from this horrid class. Even if they were going to be suspended. "Why, yes, you can. I have come to barrow Miss. Dayz from your class for a bit, hope you won't mind, will you?" Mrs. Darkholme asked, smiling.(AN: I have noooo idea what last name I gave Amanda, so, I put Dayz...) Amanda thanked God silently, as she got her stuff, and walked out of the classroom. 

As they approached the principle's office, Amanda wondered what she did already. It was her first day of school for crimanie's sacks! "Miss Dayz!" Mrs. Darkholme snapped, as Amanda came jolting out of her daze. "Huh? oh.. Oh! Sorry!" Amanda said, sitting up straight in her chair. "Miss Dayz," Darkholme started off, " You just transferred to Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, did you not?" She asked, as Amanda nodded. " Yes...why?" Amanda said, fiddling with her necklace again. "I don't think you can trust them, I mean, their the wrong crowd, and you wouldn't want to get into trouble like that." Amanda looked at her as if she had gone nuts, she seriously needed to get out more. Mystique could tell that she really didn't care at all. "Yes, but they also plan on sending you back..." Darkholme whispered. Amanda looked up. "What? What are you talking about? What do you mean 'plan on sending you back?'" Amanda asked, putting her elbow on the armrest, and putting her chin in her hand. "Yes, they said that it was a mistake, and are going to send you back." Darkholme said, leaning foreword. "But they seemed so nice, I mean the Prof. was really nice, and.. and.. I didn't think that they would send me back.." Amanda said, drifting off into thought of what she should do. " Well, you could stay with some of my friends, I think they would be all too happy to let you stay." Darkholme said, smiling. "Really? They w-would let me stay with them?" Amanda asked. She never knew that someone could be so nice to her, well... that's what she thought with Xavier and his institute. "Oh yes, of course they would. Come to think of it, I think the main person there is at lunch right now...Hold on..." Darkholme said, calling up her secretary, "Ah, Mrs. McDonald, would you please send for Mr. Pietro Maximoff please?" Darkholme said, as Mrs. McDonald nodded, and headed for the door. A few seconds later, the door flew open, as a boy with white hair stopped next to the principle, leaning on her desk. " Yeah Mrs. D?" He said fast as he taped his fingers on the desk. "Pietro, this is Amanda, she will be living with you for the time being. Show her the ropes, and inform her on Xavier's school." Darkholme said, standing up from behind her desk. Pietro looked at his new housemate. Amanda wore dark blue jeans, and a black 3/4-sleeve shirt that dipped at the neck, she wore her cross necklace, and her locket, and black boots. 'She might fit in..' "Yeah whatever. " He said fast again. "Good, I will leave you two to talk about housing situations, and such, and show her to the others that live there, Pietro." She said, as she waved, and left.

"So, you from the Institute?" He asked, (AN: he'll always talk semi-fast unless I say diff. K?) as Amanda got up from the chair, and picked up her bag. "Yeah, where do you live?" She asked, as she made her way to the door. "Close to here, with some other people." Pietro said. "So why are you coming to live with us, instead of the goody peoples in the institute?" He asked. Amanda slowed down much to his dismay, but picked up speed, "They were going to send me back to where I'm from.." Amanda said, "So Mrs. Darkholme offered me to stay with you. And sense I didn't want to go back to the orphanage in Ireland, I agreed." Amanda said, smiling, as Pietro looked at her. " You're from Ireland?" Amanda nodded. "Yep! Loved the beautiful ocean view there too, it's a beautiful place, it is." She smiled, and picked up her speed, seeing is that Pietro was ahead of her. "Sounds nice.." He said, looking at her, and smiled. (AN: This is NOT a Pietro+ OC fic!) The bell rang, as kids started piling out of their classrooms. Scott, and Jean walked out of their classroom, as Jean saw Amanda laugh at joke that Pietro said. "Scott, look, its Amanda, and she's with Pietro." Jean said, pointing to them. "Hey, your right, but why is Amanda hanging around with him?" Scott asked, as they walked up to them. "Hey, Pietro, stay away from her, she's with us." Scott said, turning Pietro around. Amanda looked at Scott, " Leave us alone backstabbers!" Pietro whipped his hand off his shoulder. "Yeah Summers, leave us alone." Pietro said, walking away. "Amanda! Wait!" Jean said, running up to Amanda. "Amanda, Don't hang around with them." she said. Amanda moved away from her. " I no longer live with the institute. I'm with the Brotherhood." Amanda said, walking away with Pietro looking back, and smiling really big. 

|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|

Guys like I said, this is not a Pietro + OC fic. I know...now she's in the Brotherhood, but the story will get better!

She-Elf-15


	7. Mind Games, And Hopes Chappie 5

Mind Games, and hopes

She-Elf-15: So...no one has given me ideas...LAST CHANCE!! And that does not mean you Teresa....e-mail me at amaratenoh100@yahoo.fr k?

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo, Amanda is a person I know, and Teresa is a friend of mine. Amanda is NOT Amanda Sefton. 

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

*-|-*Dreams*-|-*

*Flashbacks*

"I no longer live with the institute. I'm with the Brotherhood." Amanda said, walking away with Pietro looking back, and smiling really big. "Amanda, Amanda wait!" Scott yelled, but Amanda just kept walking. By now, they had caused a big scene. Kitty, Kurt, Rouge, and Evan ran up to Jean and Scott, asking what had happened. "She's joined the Brotherhood." was all Scott said, as he received answers ranging from "What?!" to nothing at all. "Vhy?" asked Kurt, looking to Jean for the answers, for Scott was in a daze. "Well...It was something about us being backstabbers...But when I put my hand on her shoulder, to tell her not to hang out with them, I could sense anger, fear, and guilt." Jean said, sighing, for once not knowing the answers. "Would should tell the Prof." Evan said, joining the conversation. "Yeah. That's what were going to do." Scott said, looking at the direction Amanda, and Pietro went.

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\

Amanda felt guilty, angry, and fear of going back, as she left Jean and Scott standing there. Pietro looked down at her, 'She might come in use..' he thought, as he was brought out of them when Amanda asked who else lived with him. "Oh, uh, Lance, Fred and Todd." He said, stumbling at the question. "All guys?...." Amanda asked, looking up at Pietro. "Yes...Is there a problem?" he asked fast, looking down, Amanda was really short. "All...guys....NO!" Amanda said, obviously thinking on how she would have to share a house with all males, and no females to talk to. Pietro rolled his eyes. Amanda came out of her train of thought, as she bumped into a **big** squishy being. "Hey, watch where your going!" it's male voice came booming down. Amanda jumped out of the way, as Pietro said hello to the big squishy person. "Hey Pietro!" It said, as Pietro taped his foot on the ground. "Fred, this is Amanda, Amanda, this is Fred, your new housemate." Amanda looked up at Fred, and almost fell backwards. He was **really** big. "What do you mean, 'new housemate' ?" Fred asked, as two other boys joined this little get together. One looked like a human frog, and smelled like one, while the other looked quite normal. Well...Kinda... "She's living with us now. Principle D said so." Pietro said zooming around the group. The frog boy spoke up. "Well, in that case, I'm Toad." He said, hopping his was to Amanda. He took her hand and shook it. Amanda looked thurally disgusted, and rubbed her hand on a napkin, trying to get the stench off. Lance stated his name, and a small greeting. 'So...this is the brotherhood...' Amanda thought looking at her new housemates. 'No wonder the called it the Brotherhood. Their all guys!' she retreated to the back of her mind. "You've met everyone. Now, we go home." Pietro said, bolting home, as Amanda had to walk with Fred, Lance and Toad. 

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\

Scott knocked on the door of the Prof. office. "Come in." The Prof. rang in his mind. Scott stepped through the door, as did Rouge, Kitty, Evan, and Jean. Kurt teleported in. "Professor, Amanda has joined the-" the Prof. cut him off. "The Brotherhood. I know, there is nothing we can do. Mystique told her something deceptive, and offered her to go live with the Brotherhood. How Mystique came know that she came from an orphanage, let alone Ireland, I do not know." The Prof. said, folding his hands under his chin. "Wait, like, Amanda's from an orphanage?" Kitty asked, confused. The Prof. sighed. "Sit down. There are things that you do not know about Amanda." 

The Prof. explained how Amanda's family abandoned her at an orphanage, because of her mutation. He explained on how Cerebro picked up on her all the way over in Ireland, and how they went and talked with the orphanage head person, Mrs. Aboud, who gladly gave her up. And how she got to the institute. "That's terrible." Jean whispered, as the Prof. sighed again. "Yes, yes it is. And I am betting the lie that Mystique told her had to do with her past, and us." Kitty bowed her head at the story, and the impact it must have had on Amanda. Rouge sat there dazed, and Kurt knew how she felt. Scott knew what it was like to be alone, but not abandoned. 'We have to get her back.' he thought. "Yes, we do, but we can't rush into things." the Prof. said, keeping an eye on the children. Knowing exactly what they were thinking. Jean got up, and headed for the door. "I'm going to go talk to her." she stated, and walked out of the office. Scott followed suit, as did every one else.

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\

When Amanda, Fred, and the others got to the house, Pietro was already done with his homework, and was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Someone else was there too, a guy in a red helmet. Lance, and the other two turned around, and went upstairs, as Amanda stood where she was. "Pietro, is this the young lady that is living with you now?" The man asked, as Pietro replied a quick yes, and returned to watching TV. The Man stood up from the chair that he was sitting on, and walked over to her, looking her up, and down. "What can she do?" he asked, as Pietro grumbled something, and replied "Transportation." to him. The guy Hmmm-ed, and studied her more. She became very uncomfortable, with him gazing at her. "Well, go on..." he said. Amanda stood there. holding her backpack straps. "Why isn't she doing anything? Is she deaf?" he asked Pietro. Amanda looked appalled that he was talking about her in such a manner. Pietro shook his head, and said "I dunno..." as he flipped through the channels. "Dude, What is **wrong** with you?!" Amanda shouted, getting the man's attention. He turned to her. "Amanda, just transport, and make him happy." Pietro sighed, flipping the channels at the speed of light. Amanda looked wary of the guy in the helmet, but transported herself behind Pietro, taking the remote from him, and turning off the TV. "Hey!" he shouted, as Amanda transported to the ceiling. "Who's this guy?" Amanda asked Pietro, dangling the remote by her tail. Pietro gave up hope, and sighed. "That's Magneto, my dad." he said. Amanda cocked her head to the side. "You're Dad...." she asked, he nodded. "Does he live here too?"

|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|

Well, she met Magneto, and Jean hears, oops...I wasn't supposed to tell ya that. Oh Well! Sorry its soooo short, its almost 1 in the morning here, so I'm going to bed, BYES!!


	8. Leaving for the Brotherhood Chappie 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo. or Kit, so, I'll just go sit down at the comp. and write. 

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

*-|-*Dreams*-|-*

*Flashbacks*

"Who's this guy?" Amanda asked Pietro, dangling the remote by her tail. Pietro gave up hope, and sighed. "That's Magneto, my dad." he said. Amanda cocked her head to the side. "You're Dad...." she asked, he nodded. "Does he live here too?" she raised her eyebrow to him. Pietro blinked a few times, as his dad chuckled. "I'll take that as a no..." Amanda said, teleporting to the ground. Pietro ran to her, grabbed the remote, and went for the couch in a blink of an eye. Amanda glared at him, and crossed her arms. "She is a worthy companion in this war with humans." Magneto had said, as Amanda looked confused at him, and wondered what was wrong with Pietro's family. The man walked up to Pietro, and whispered something to him, looking at Amanda. Pietro nodded, looked at Amanda too, and blushed. "I have to go." the dude in the helmet said, heading for the door, as it had opened on it's own. Amanda goggled at it, and left to go upstairs. "I **don't** want to ever meet any of your family AGAIN! So, if any more show up, I'm gone!" Amanda said, stomping up the stairs. Pietro leaned back against the seat. "Everyone says that." 

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\

Jean walked up to the door debating with herself weather or not to knock. The door started to open, as she dived into the bushes, as Magneto walked out and left. She got up, and knocked on the door, as she heard Amanda yell something, and stomped upstairs. 

^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\

Pietro ran to the door, as it seemed that a small wind picked up, and moved a few papers. He flew open the door, wondering who would come and visit, as he saw Jean standing there. "What?" he asked glaring at her, crossing his arms. "I'm here to talk to Amanda." Jean stated, as Pietro sniffed. "Didn't ya get it, Jeany? I think that she made it very clear that she didn't want to talk to you anymore." he said, leaning on the frame of the door. 

Amanda leaned on the railing of the steps. She wanted to apologize for yelling at Pietro. 'I shouldn't have done that, I mean, there was no reason to yell at him like that.' Amanda thought to herself, as she heard Pietro talking to someone. He stopped talking, and a female voice started talking. 'That sounds like Jean...' Amanda thought, and quietly walked down the steps. Amanda peaked around the corner, and heard Pietro tell her that she didn't want to talk to them anymore. Amanda didn't like it when people talked for her. She teleported next to Pietro. "Whatcha talking about?" Amanda said rudely, as she glared at him. "Amanda. Can I talk to you outside?" Jean asked, jumping at the chance to talk to her. "Amanda turned her attention to Jean. She nodded reluctantly. She stepped out of the door, as Pietro followed. "Alone." Jean added. Pietro gave her a 'don't-try-anything-stupid-,-I'll-be-watching-you' look. Jean brushed it off, and walked with Amanda outside, as Amanda closed the door.

"What do you want?" She asked, sitting on one of the steps. "Amanda, please come back to the institute." Jean asked, nicely, knowing it wouldn't work, but she had to try it anyway. "No." Amanda said bluntly. Jean sighed. "Why?" at least she was going to get reasoning from her. "You know why, you were going to send me back to the orphanage. But they wont take me back, I'm to 'old'. So, that means, either go back to nothing, and live on the streets, or live here with the Brotherhood. And I like the idea of the Brotherhood." Amanda said, crossing her legs. 'Professor. are you listening to this?' Jean thought, as the Prof. voice reverberated 'yes' through her mind. "Oh, we would never send you back to Ireland." Jean said in a motherly way. Amanda started fidgeting with her necklace again. 'I want to believe her, but her voice sounded so much like my mom before she left me...' Amanda thought, shaking her head, trying to get rid of her memory. Jean heard her, and sat down next to her on the steps. "Why don't you come to the institute, and get your stuff? You could even say 'bye' to some people while your there." Jean said smiling. Amanda stood up, and crossed her arms. "Okay." she said, trying not to smirk. She wanted to say bye to Kurt before she left to live the Brotherhood anyway. " Let me go tell Pietro, and we'll leave."

^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|

"Yo! Pietro! I'm going to go get my stuff from the instate, I'll be right back!" Amanda yelled into the living room. "What?? Your going back to the Institute??" Pietro asked, as he showed up in front of her. Amanda looked at him oddly. "No...I'm going to go get my stuff...and come back.." Amanda said slowly, making hand motions with it. He glared at her, and waved a hand. Amanda smiled at him, and gave him a friendly hug. He stood there as Amanda walked outside. 

^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|

"Okay Jean, lets get there, so I can get back fast." Amanda said, getting into the passenger's seat in Scott's car that Jean took to get there. "Okay." Jean said smiling. 'Hey, Professor, Amanda's coming to pick up her stuff.' Jean thought, as she assumed that he got the message. 

~~~~~A while down the road~~~~~

(AN: Hey, guys, I don't know if she can drive or not, ok?) Jean pulled into the driveway, and parked in the garage, as Amanda teleported out of the car. Jean walked around the building with Amanda trailing behind her. Amanda walked inside, looking around the entrance. She remembered the first time she came in here. It was through that entrance. She was really going to miss it there. "Amanda, I'm going to let you go up to your room, and get your stuff. I'll tell some people that your going to say goodbye, Okay?" Jean asked, getting Amanda's attention. She nodded, and walked up the stairs, though, there was no reason to, she could just as easily teleport. But she wanted to take her time. 'Now that I think about it,' she thought, 'I'm really going to miss this place. But, I can't forget Pietro, or the rest of the Brotherhood.' She thought, touching a statue on her way down a hall. Amanda came to her old room number, and opened it, without knocking. Someone in the room gasped, bringing Amanda out of her thoughts about the Pros and Cons of leaving the Institute. "Amanda!" came the reply of her old roommate. "Hey Kit." Amanda said, moving to her closet for a bag, and bringing it to her bed. "Hey, why weren't you on the bus Amanda?" she asked, walking over to Amanda, and sitting on her bed. Kit had made her feel at home. She reminded her of Elizabeth, from the orphanage. "I, uh, am moving to another house." Amanda said, guilt rising in her stomach. "Oh, new room number?" Kit asked, putting a leg up on the bed. "Yeah...New room." Amanda said, trying not to tear up. She never liked leaving people. "Okay, cool, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Alright?" Kit asked. Amanda nodded, and packed the last of her items. "See you later..." Amanda said, waving behind her, and shutting the door. "Bye Kit..." she said softly, lifting her duffle bag up onto her shoulder. Amanda teleported down the steps, not wanting to walk down them. Amanda kept her head down, trying not to look at anybody. "Amanda, like, wait!" a girl said, running up to her. 'Kitty.' Amanda thought in her mind, looking up. Amanda tried to smile, and waved. "Hey, Amanda, here." Kitty said, handing her something, wrapped. " Wow, a present in not even a day. I feel really loved." Amanda said, thanking Kitty for her present, and hugged her good bye. Amanda waved. She ran into Rouge, Who said to be careful around the Brotherhood, which Amanda took to heart. She ran into Evan, and Scott, Logan, and the Prof., but no Kurt. Amanda's heart dropped. 'Oh well...' Amanda said, walking out the door. Scott offered her a ride back to the Brotherhood, taking as mush self control to mention the name. Amanda laughed, and said that she did need a ride, and hopped in the car. ' "Don't open it till you get to the Brotherhood, k?"' Kitty's voice replayed in her mind. Amanda nodded to herself. It was a quiet ride back, and it was getting dark. When they arrived Amanda got out of the car, said her last goodbye, and waved. Scott looked at her through his glasses, and backed out of the driveway. 

|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|

She-Elf-15: OKAY! ANOTHER CHAP DONE! That means we are 8 chaps into the story! GO US! TUNE IN NEXT TIME!! BYE!


	9. Rooming Problems Chappie 7

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know, everyone hates this part. I don't own X- Evo. Okay?

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

*-|-*Dreams*-|-*

*Flashbacks*

' "Don't open it till you get to the Brotherhood, k?"' Kitty's voice replayed in her mind. Amanda nodded to herself. It was a quiet ride back, and it was getting dark. When they arrived Amanda got out of the car, said her last goodbye, and waved. Scott looked at her through his glasses, and backed out of the driveway. 

Amanda walked up to the door, and opened the door, to the house being totally dark. Amanda flipped the light switch a few times. "Okay...the lights are dead..." she sighed, walking up the stair case. "ACK!" she shouted, tripping on a step. A light from upstairs came on, and flooded the stairs with light. "That you Amanda?" Fred said, coming into view at the top of the stairs. "Yeah Fred....it's me." she said, teleporting her way to the top. "The lights blown down stairs Fred." She said, yawning, and taking a look at her watch. 11:27. "Okay." he said deeply. Amanda yawned again, "Yo...where's my room?" Amanda asked, obviously, not knowing where it was. "Oh! uh....around the corner over there." Fred said, pointing down the hall. Amanda nodded, and said thanks, walking down the hallway. She arrived a the door not 2 seconds later, and opened the door. "HEY!" Lance hollared, covering himslef up with a towel. "OMG!" Amanda yelled, slamming the door shut. "FRED! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Amanda shouted, stomping down the hall, as Fred stuck his head out of a room, and looked confused at her. "What is going **on**??" Pietro said, storming out of his room, a sleepy look to him. Toad came out of his room, bringing his stench with him. Lance walked out from his room, with a pair of boxers, and a t-shirt on, as Amanda looked away, blushing. "What is going ON???" Pietro repeated, glaring at the other teenagers in the hall. "Dude! He, like, lead me into Lance's room! **_And Lance was getting dressed!!_**" Amanda said, through clinched teeth. Fred looked sheepish, and said sorry fast. "What are you talking about?" Toad asked, rubbing his left eye. "I asked him where my room was, and he told me 'around the corner', and it was LANCE'S room!" Amanda said, doing an interpretation of Fred. She glared at Fred, who came out of the door fully. Pietro sighed. "Your room is over here, next to mine..." Pietro said tierdly. Lance went back into his room, as did Toad. Fred appologized again, as Amanda flipped him off. Fred looked taken aback, and went into his room, not saying another word. "This room?"  
Amanda asked pointing a finger to the door on Pietro's left. He nodded, as Amanda walked into her new room. Pietro shook his head, and walked into his room, going to get some sleep. 

^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|

Amanda closed the door, and leaned on it. 'Great....first night, and well...yeah.' she thought, sighing, moving to her bed. The room wasn't the best in the world, but it had a roof, and...and, a bed. That was...really...all she needed. And some running water, and a shower...Yeah...and a few more things...anyway. Amanda placed a hand on a nightstand near her bed. She placed a picture of herself, and Elizabeth on a cliff, with the ocean in the back round on the stand, with her necklace. She headed to the bathroom, and changed for bed. She came out in a baby blue pair of baggy pants, and tank top. She totally forgot about the present Kitty gave her before she left.

^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|

Amanda woke up to Pietro yelling at her to get up. She rolled over, and muttered a few undescent things. Pietro gave an angry growl, and pulled off her blankets, as she curled up into a ball. Pietro took a moment to look at her, but stopped, as she rolled off the bed, trying to get away from him. She let out a yelp, as she hit the ground. She sat up, grogagly, from the ground, rubbing the top of her head. Pietro laughed at her, as she got up off the ground heading for the bathroom. "You better hurry up!" Pietro shouted through the door. Amanda mumbled something about catching him, and hanging him by the ceiling fan. Pietro laughed, and walked out of the room. 

Pietro walked out of Amanda's room, as he headed for downstairs. Lance was waiting with Toad. He could only guess that Fred was still getting ready. "Where's Amanda?" Toad asked, as Lance leaned against the wall, and tried to catch some more sleep. "She's just now, getting ready." Pietro said, also leaning on the wall. "Just now? You mean she hasn't gotten ready yet?" Lance asked, looking at him, and standing up from his leaning position. Fred came into the room. "My God...Fred's ready before she is." Toad grumbled. Amanda 'bamf' ed into the room, sitting on the couch. "Are we ready to go to school now?" Toad asked, hopping twords the door. Fred went for the door, as Lance nodded. Amanda got up, and grabbed her backpack that was on the railing of the stairs from yesterday. 

^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|

Amanda walked behind Pietro and the rest of the Brotherhood. Amanda didn't look at the people in the halls, something told her that they were giving her odd stairs. And she found out she was right when she heard a blonde girl with whispy hair whisper to a friend, "Hey, look at the new girl, and who she's hanging with! Freak!" They giggled. Amanda looked up at the girl and thought of all the ways that she could tourcher her. "Hey, don't listen to them." Lance said, switching his bag to his other shoulder. At least she had a group that cared. The bell for homeroom rang, as the students in the hall rushed to their classes. Amanda got split up from the Brotherhood, searching for her room. 

Amanda just made it into the room, as the bell rang. "Just made the bell Miss Dayz. Take your seat." Mr. Bob said, pointing to her seat. Amanda nodded, and headed for her seat, as people started talking about the first day of school, and other things. "Hey Amanda." Jean said, waving from her seat, and returning to her conversation. She waved back, but caught herself in the act, and put down her hand. "COME BACK! I WANT IT BACK!" someone yelled, as people turned and looked at them, as she sat down quietly, and blushed. Amanda laughed to herself, and took her seat. 


	10. We need to talk Chappie 8!

Disclaimer: Look at chappies 1-7 for one, okay?

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

*-|-*Dreams*-|-*

*Flashbacks*

"COME BACK! I WANT IT BACK!" someone yelled, as people turned and looked at them, as she sat down quietly, and blushed. Amanda laughed to herself, and took her seat. She sat there for the most greusum 5 minutes of Homeroom ( or home base for other schools) that she had ever went through. The bell rang, and Amanda bolted to the door, trying to get out of the horrible silence by herself. Amanda heaved a heavy sigh, and made her way to the other side of the school for her first class of the day. Gym. 

Amanda changed for gym , and walked out of the girls changing room. She saw Kitty, and waved to her, as Kitty waved back. "Today, class, is swimming!" Their teacher said, smiling at the class of girls. (They seperate guys from girls for the swimming unit) Mrs. Durhaman walked in front of the girls that were sitting on the bench, ready to swim. "We will be covering the regular Chest stoke (my teach at school calls it that, for the other term is not 'suitable for school.'), get in the water, and wait for the whistle to start swimming." she said, as the class got up, and headed for the water. Amanda got in heasetatntly, much to her displeasure. AH! It was cold too! Kitty, swam her way to her, and stopped next to her. "Hey Amanda." Kitty said, as Amanda tried to cover up how big she was in a swim suit. (AN: BTW, Amanda has some serious weight issues, not that shes large or anything, just that she thinks she is.) Kitty smiled. 'Can this get any more embarissing?' Amanda asked herself. "So, like, did you like the present?" Kitty asked, as the teacher in the back round was leacturing someone on how to swim. Amanda's eyes widened. She totally forgot about it! "Kitty, I'm soooo sorry! I totally forgot about it!" Amanda said, apologizing really fast, felling really bad about what she did. "Oh, it's okay!" Kitty said, as she looked at the teacher who was done with her conversation. Kitty nugged her. She pointed to the teacher, signifying that she was done. Amanda nodded, and got ready to swim. The whistle rang through the gym. Amanda swam as fast as she could, Kitty wasn't far behind, but was catching up fast. Amanda swam under, and teleported a little farther down the isle, a few feet from the other side. Amanda flipped over under water, and swam in the other direction. Amanda kept swimming, and almost hit the other side of the pool wall. Amanda came up for air, for the billianth time, and gasped for the sweet stuff. "New Kid!" the teacher said, as Amanda froze, thinking that she saw her teleport. "Where did you learn to swim like that?" she asked, squatting down near the side of the pool. "Uh....Myself?" Amanda asked, folding her arms on the side of the pool. "Have you ever considered trying out for the swim team?" Mrs. Durhaman asked, looking excited at the idea of them really winning. "I'll...uh...consider it...okay? I have to ask someone about it." the teacher looked disapointed. "Okay." Kitty listened to most of the conversation. "Like, are you really going to try out?" she asked, Amanda shook her head. "No, just didn't want to kill her joy." Kitty laughed, "Open the present when you get to the Brotherhood, k?" she asked, looking at her. " I while!" Amanda said, smiling, putting a hand up in defense. Kitty laughed, and nodded. 

^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|

The day went on as boring as ever. After Gym there was Global Studies, then Honors Bio eco, then Regents Math, and so on (AN: Failed math, and uh...passed almost everything else ^__^). Last 2 classes, Honors English, and Lunch. Lunch was the best part of the day. Amanda headed out of the lunch line, and headed for where the Brotherhood was. "Hey, it's Amanda!" Fred said, looking up from his huge plate of food. "Hi Fred, guys.." She said walking up, and smiling at them. Pietro stared at his food, not looking up. Amanda caught on to what was happening to him, when she saw him. "Hey, Pietro man, can I talk to you?" Amanda said watching his reaction. She hide her amusment, as he nodded, and got up. The guys looked at his unusual behavour. Only Lance caught on to what was happening. He smiled knowingly, and ate his food, chuckling ever now and then. Amanda glared at him, as he stopped. Amanda put her food down, and told Lance not to let anyone eat it. Lance nodded, and saluted playing. She shook her head, and walked off, with Pietro following. 

^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|

Kurt watched Amanda walk off to talk with Pietro. Kitty was talking to Evan about their homework assignment for the class that they just got out of. He elbowed her, and pointed to where they were headed. Kitty let out a cry, and elbowed him back. Kurt rolled his eyes, and poked her, as she turned to him, and glared. He pointed to Amanda and Pietro, as they walked away from the table. Kitty saw, and got a mischivious look in her eyes. She apologized to Evan for having to break of the conversation, but she had to go somewhere with Kurt. Kitty, and Kurt got up, and followed the two. Kitty pulled Kurt into the wall, and listened through the wall, as did Kurt.

^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|

Amanda stopped, and turned to Pietro. He looked at her, as she leaned against a wall. "Hey, Pietro, can I show ya something after we get home, alone?" Amanda asked. She was going to get him soo bad, he'll remember it for a long time. "Uh...sure!" he said, his voice almost cracking. Amanda laughed to herself, and walked out of the area where they were talking. Pietro looked dazed, and headed out himself. 

^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|

Kitty, and Kurt walked out of the wall, and looked at each other, and laughed. And not just any small laugh, but a hard laugh. Pietro Maximoff acted like that!! HA HA HA!! That was precious!! They ran over to the table, and spilled what they heard. Everyone laughed long, some, wondering what she was going to show him. All the others laughed at the other's stupidity, and said that if they didn't figure it out themselves, that they wouldn't tell them. They pleaded, but the others just shook their heads. They pouted, and they laughed. (AN: If it gets confusing, some people know what Amanda was talking about, and BTW, IT'S NOT NASTY!! While others didn't. It might have sounded nasty, but what she was gonna show him wasn't.) 

^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|

Amanda walked back to the table, laughing to herself. Pietro came back a little later, seeming more happy. Amanda laughed really hard, to the point of tears. She exqused herself, and said that Fred could have her lunch. She was going to get a head start for home. (AN: Lunch is her last Period. They're starving her....;_;) Amanda teleported from the girls bathroom down the road. She decided that she was going to enjoy the scenery. She heard the school bell sound, echoing off houses near by. She teleported the rest of the way home, she wanted to beat Pietro there. (AN: She has a much, much longer teleporting range than Kurt does. She, unlike Kurt, can Teleport to diff. countries. I know...lame, but I decided this because she needs to get to a diff. country in a later chappie. ^__^)

^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|

SE15: Hey, yeah, its courny, I know....BUT I TRY AND MAKE IT BETTER!! Plz review!! please CLICK THE BUTTON!!


	11. Ireland Chappie 9!

Disclaimer: Go to the 1st page!! 

*little Chibi Teresa* She don't own nuttin'! And if you sue, well, ya will get a few measly cents....

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*-|-*Dreams*-|-*

(AN:: Kitty's gift was thought up by my friend T, so if it is someone else's idea, its all her!!) 

Amanda teleported from the girls bathroom down the road. She decided that she was going to enjoy the scenery. She heard the school bell sound, echoing off houses near by. She teleported the rest of the way home, she wanted to beat Pietro there.

She felt a gust of wind, when she teleported to the living room. 'Great Pietro's home...' she thought, discarding her bag at the steps, and heading upstairs. She entered her room, as she heard Pietro running around down stairs. She sighed, and rolled her eyes, heading to her bed. She plopped down, (AN:: on her bed, obviously), and reached under the bed, and grabbed her glasses, and grabbed her present form Kitty. (AN:: BTW....she does have glasses....-_-...And Teresa, this should give you an idea of something for school...*hint, hint*) She felt the suspense of not knowing in her stomach. She closed her eyes, and opened the white box. She cracked open an eye, and saw a piece of paper on top of something. She moved the paper not caring about a card at the moment, and placed it next to her. She opened it to revile...

The End.....(AN:: Scroll DOWN!!!)

(AN:: No...not really...)

She opened it to find a necklace, a locket to be precise. (AN:: make it whatever shape you want it..) There was a Celtic symbol on the front, and on the back it said 'Kitty'. Amanda opened it, and there was a computer chip in it. Amanda looked at it, and wrinkled her nose... a computer chip....uh...maybe Kitty blew a fuse...She opened the paper, to find a letter from Kitty. 

Dear Amanda,

Hi-Ya there! Hope you like it! This is like, from Kurt too! He helped me pick out the locket. All you have to do, is touch the chip, and it will do something special! Like, the Prof., and Kurt helped me put it in there, and let me tell you, it was hard! Like I said before, Hope you like it! Bye!

Kitty and Kurt! ~.^

Amanda smiled to herself, put the letter in the box and closed it. It was from Kurt too! Yay!! She giggled to herself. She picked up the locket, and opened it. She pressed the chip, and a holographic picture of Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Rouge, Evan, Logan, Storm, Mr. McCoy, and the Prof. in front of the institute. Amanda gasped at the picture, and brought it up closer to her face to see the details better. Someone knocked on her door. She jumped, and snapped it shut. "Come in!" Amanda said loudly to whoever was on the other side of the door. Pietro walked through the door, and walked to her, as she put the necklace around her neck, and shoved everything under her bed before he saw it. He looked at her, and smiled. "I never knew you had glasses..." he said, walking up to her. "You haven't known me for very long...I usually don't wear 'um." she said, standing up, and walking up to him. "What did you want to show me?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips, as he blew a piece of hair out of his face. "Ah yes...uh...you stand right here," she said, taking one of his arms, and pulling him to the middle of the room, "and give me your hand." He did so, as she continued, "You remember when I told you that I was from Ireland, and you said that it would be nice to go there, or something like that, remember?" she asked, walking over to the bed, and grabbed her necklace from her parents. She let go of his hand, and put it on. "Yea..." he said, as if it didn't matter. "Well, were going to go pay my parents a visit!" Amanda said, grabbing hold of his hand, and before he could respond, she teleported. Little did she know that her necklace that Kitty and Kurt gave her fell off in the process. Leaving the smell of brimstone, and sulfur in her room. 

^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|

Amanda teleported to a place she new, very well. She went there when she was sad, or angry. She went there when she was 10, the time she ran from the Orphanage. Pietro had his eyes clamped shut, and was holding on to her hand for dear life. Amanda yanked her hand away, massaging the blood back into her hand. He cracked open one eye, and saw that they were in a green sea of high grass that stretched over rolling hills, that lead to a cliff that overlooked the ocean. Pietro looked at it with aw, and sat down to watch the sea. Amanda pulled him up form the almost knee high grass. He detested a little, keeping his eyes on the ocean. "Wait...where are we?" he asked, looking down at Amanda. "I told you, Ireland."

^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|

Lance walked through the door, and didn't hear Pietro yelling, or doing anything for that fact. "Yo, Pietro man, you here?!" No answer. "Amanda?!?" Nothing. "Hey, guys! No ones here!" Lance yelled out to Fred, and Toad. They looked at him odd, when Toad spoke up. "But they would get here before us, I mean, Pietro always gets here before everyone, and Amanda left early." he said, Fred nodded. "You know what that means?" Toad asked, grinning evilly, but stupidly. "Yeah! Raiding of the rooms!" Lance said, pumping his arm in the air. They hurried inside, and made their way upstairs. 

^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|

Amanda ran through the field, and made her way past the orphanage. "And that was the orphanage that my parents so kindly let me grow up at...." Amanda said, acting like a stew artist. Pietro smiled. "So, where are we going?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "Well, I think were going to my parents, and see if they remember me at all, then, go get a drink." Amanda said nodding, looking triumphant. Pietro looked at her odd. "Amanda, why are we going to go to your parents, if they **left** you at the orphanage?" He asked, stopping her. She turned to look at him. "I'm gonna show them what they let go." she said, determined to get to her parents. Amanda started down the road again. 

^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|

Lance stopped at the top of the stairs. "I'll take Amanda's room, you two take Pietro's room, got it?" he said, 'army mode'. They nodded, and ran for Pietro's room. Lance headed for Amanda's room, and stopped, thinking about what he might find. He opened the door an inch, and peeked inside. There was a cloud of smoke that was hanging in the air. He opened the door all the way, and walked inside. The room smelled terrible. "What perfume does she **use**? It stinks!" he said out loud. He waved his hand in front of his face. He saw a white box patruding from under the bed. Lance walked over to the bed, and crouched down, and picked up the box. He opened it and found the letter from Kitty. He skimmed it, and placed it back into the box, and placed it under the bed where it was, as best he could. He turned around, and headed for the door, when a shine on the floor caught his eye. He took his hand off the door handle, and headed for the shine on the floor. It was the necklace that Kurt, and Kitty gave Amanda. 'It must have fell or something.' "Lets just see what it does." he said to himself. He picked it up, and opened it. There was the chip, all he had to do was touch it. He tapped it lightly, but nothing happened. He pressed his thumb on it hard, as the picture of Amanda's friends from the institute sprang out of the locket. Lance yelped, and dropped it. It hit the ground, as the picture still showed through. Lance picked it up after he recovered from his shock, and smiled evilly. This was going to come in handy. 'This'll get her in soooo much trouble...!' he thought, as he snapped it shut, and ran to go find the other's, and show them what he found.

^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|

Amanda entered the town that her parents lived close to. "All we have to do, is ask someone if they know exactly where my parents live now, and we'll get to um." She said, heading to a local pub. Pietro looked happy to enter the pub, as Amanda rolled her eyes. "We can't drink over here either. Were asking the bartender if he knows my parents. He should, he was at my mom's wedding to my dad. " She said, pulling him away from the bar table. Pietro's face fell, as he glared at Amanda. Amanda walked up to the bar tender, and placed her elbow on the table, and resting her chin in her hand. "Top of the Mornin' to ya! What can I get ya lass?" he asked in a hard Irish accent. "No drinks," she said, as Pierto poked her, and sighed. "Is there something wrong with your companion Miss?" he asked in his gruff voice. Amanda rolled her eyes. "No---" she started, but was cut off by Pietro. "Yes...we have been walking for a while, and I am dead thirsty, yet my friend here is not." He said, getting hopeful, but his English accent gave him away. "We don't serve drinks to minors young sir." he said, cleaning a glass with a cloth. "Told you, Gobshite*." (AN:: all Irish Slang will be at the bottom of the page! And marked with a * after it!) The bartender gave a chuckle, "So, what is it that you want Bird*?" he asked, looking at them from behind the bar table. "Yes, do you know the Dayz? Had a little girl, then they didn't?" Amanda asked, looking hopeful. "Why would you want to talk to them? Strange folk they are..." he said, leaning on the bar table. Amanda sighed. "We are relatives, and, we need to talk to them." She said. She got out a pen, "Do you have any paper?" she asked, he shook his head. "I have a napkin, will that work?" Amanda nodded, and took it. "All right... they live out of the city, down Mecklenburg. Turn right, then left. You getting this Bird?" he asked, as Amanda nodded, he continued, "Down O' Brian. That's as far as I know. Gotta get to my customers." He walked off. "See, that wasn't hard!" Pietro said. "For you.... This is gonna be a long walk..." Amanda said. 

^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|

SE15: Okie Dokie! 

Gobshite:: Idiot

Bird:: Girl

BYES!! AND CLICK THE BUTTON TO REVIEW!! OR ILL SEND CHIBI T AFTER YOU!!


	12. Mommy? Chappie 10!

Disclaimer: .... *cries* Why do you have to remind me that I don't OWN THEM?! *runs and hides in corner, and cries* 

Chibi T: ...o.0...That...was...special....

SE15: *cries more*

Chibi T: uh...yeah... she wont be able to update in a while... School...*grumble* And she doesn't *looks at SE15 twitch* OWN them! *laughs evilly at SE15* MUAHAHA!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*-|-*Dreams*-|-*

On with the Story!!

"See, that wasn't hard!" Pietro said. "For you.... This is gonna be a long walk..." Amanda said. "Maybe for you, but I got a better way to get there." Pietro said. Amanda grabbed him by the collar. "Nope! I'm not letting you loose in Ireland. I can only think of what you'll do to the poor country." She said, teleporting to O' Brian. "Where are we?" Pietro asked, running to the sign at the side of the road. Amanda pointed to the sign, which read 'O' Brian road'. She rolled her eyes, and walked over to him. "Now, we walk around, and try and find them." She said, walking down the road. 

She knew her parents didn't get along with strangers after they had her. So, she could only guess that her parents lived somewhere away from neighbor's prying eyes. "So...I guess that we should get started?" Pietro asked, "Yeah...but, I'm gonna have to walk to a few houses on the way... I don't remember exactly what house it is..." Amanda said, starting down the road. She stopped, and grabbed Pietro's hand. Pietro turned his head, as he blushed. Amanda teleported a ways down the road, a few feet from a stone fence, and a wooded gate. Amanda opened the gate with her free hand, and dragged Pietro into their yard with the other. Amanda walked up to the door, and gave a semi loud knock. A few moments passed. Amanda glared at the door, and knocked again. A elderly man came to the door, and looked at the two young people at his door. "Mora na maidine dhuit.*" he asked, opening the door a little wider. Amanda put on a smile, "Yes sir, I was wondrin' of ya knew where the Dayz's lived?" she asked, pulling Pietro up next to her. "Aye, they live down the road, about 2 miles way." the old man said kindly. "Thank you sir, and, Dia 's Muire dhuit*!" Amanda said, dragging Pietro down the road. The old man waved smiling wide, and went back inside. A few feet away, there was a tree on the side of the road. Amanda dragged Pietro behind it, and teleported down the road. 

^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^

"Hey guys! Looky what I found in Amanda's bedroom!" Lance yelled walking down the stairs. Toad hopped into the room, and stayed at the bottom of the stairs, and looked at what Lance was holding in his hand. Fred came to the bottom of the stairs also. "What is it?" Fred asked, taking it from Lance. "You idiot, it's a necklace, open it." Toad said, hopping over to Fred, and standing, so that he could see it better. Fred couldn't open it, his fingers were to big. Lance sighed, and and took it from him. He opened it, and pushed the chip. The picture of the institute, with everyone in front, smiling. Toad looked at it, and snatched it away with his tongue. He placed it in his hand, for him and Fred to look at it. "Wow..." Fred said, as Lance looked at them, and leaned on the railing, smiling. "I think that we should show this to Pietro..." Lance said, Toad nodded, and smiled, snapping the locket shut. "Let's put this somewhere safe." Lance said, taking it from Toad. "I can keep it safe!" Toad said, making a grab for the locket. Lance held it up in the air. "No. Actually, I have a better idea."

***************************************************

Amanda teleported in font of a house that was small, but nice. Amanda ran up to the door, and made sure that her image inducer (AN:: BIG WORD! *everyone else* -_-;;;) was working properly. Pietro walked up to her, as she tried to straiten her hair. 

He knocked on the door before she was ready. She hit him in the stomach, and stood up strait as a older woman, in her late 30s maybe came and answered the door. "May I help you?" she asked, eyeing the two strangers. "Yes. Is this the Dayz house?" Pietro asked before Amanda could answer. Amanda turned around, and glared at him, but spun back around to the owner of the house. "Yes, yes it is." The woman said, folding her arms over her chest. "May we come in? Just for a moment?" Amanda asked. This was so like the movies it was sad, but she was loving it anyway. The woman nodded, and held open the door for them. Amanda thanked her, as did Pietro, when the lady asked if he wanted a drink. He took it greadilly, but thanked her anyway. "Is your husband home Mrs. Dayz?" Pietro asked. A wave of worry came across her face. She wasn't so sure about this anymore. What if her father sent her away again? She didn't have time to think about that at the moment. Mr. Dayz was already called out by her mother. "Please sit down." Amanda asked him hollowly. He nodded, "What's all this about Abby?" he asked his wife. She shook her head. "Victor, just sit down." she said to her husband. He did so, as Amanda spoke, "Mr. and Mrs. Dayz. This is all about your daughter Amanda--" she was cut off. "What daughter, you mean that blue fuzz ball? She the orphanage's now." Victor said, standing up. Abby, her mother, held up her hand, as if to tell her husband to shut up. "Go on please, is she okay?" she asked. Her husband snorted. A young boy, maybe the age of 7 walked out. After him came a older boy, much older, who looked around 15. A year younger than her. Amanda looked at them. "She's just fine," she started, looking at the new boys. " in fact, she.. uh... here." Amanda said the last part quietly. "What? What are you talking...abou..t....Amanda?" her mother said, Amanda nodded. Her husband looked at her. "No, our daughter is blue, and fuzzy. You are not her." He said, walking over to her. Amanda unclasped the locket (AN:: the one her mom gave her....) from around her neck, and handed it to him, careful not to touch him. Abby got up, and snatched it away from him. She turned it over, _To you, come back as soon as you can._ Her mother went to hug her, but Amanda pulled away before she could. Her mother gave her a questioning face, but dismissed it. Her father looked at her, and walked over to her. "How did you get ride of it?" he asked, "I didn't." she answered. 

********************************************************

SE15: Guys! My head is starting to hurt from this and school. so...If the ideas are extremely screwed up, ITS THE SCHOOL'S FAULT!!


End file.
